Una Navidad para recordar
by DarkEnforzer
Summary: One-Shot. En la fiesta de Navidad del gremio, tres personas se unen para celebrarla a su manera especial. Lemon fuerte, NatsuxLucyxLissana.


**Hola, aquí les traigo un regalo de navidad adelantado, para los fans del NaLu, y un poco de toque de Lissana. Pero no se preocupen, sigue siendo NaLu.**

**Esta es una colaboración con mi estimado amigo MadaoAS14, así que el credito también va para el. **

_**Advertencia: ESTE FANFIC TIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO FUERTE EXPLICITO ENTRE LOS PERSONAJES LEAN A SU PROPIO RIESGO YA FUERON ADVERTIDOS.**_

* * *

><p>En la ciudad de Magnolia se encontraba el gremio de Fairy Tail, el mas problemático de todos los gremios de Fiore, ahora mismo se celebraba una fiesta de navidad.<p>

Un mago de pelo rosa, y una maga rubia se encontraban hablando con sus compañeros, estaban disfrutando de su primera noche libre en semanas, después de todo con su hija de 2 años no era tan seguido que pudieran pasar tiempo con sus nakamas. De hecho fue un milagro que pudieran encontrar una niñera, en especial en navidad, por suerte su vecina se había ofrecido a cuidar a la pequeña, cosa que los padres aceptaron con gusto.

La fiesta fue en realidad bastante alegre, con mucha comida y muchos juegos, vieron a sus nakamas, Gray estaba hablando con Erza y Gajeel, y detrás de un pilar se distinguía a su acosadora personal. Mirajane tocaba en el escenario una canción que lograba poner al gremio de cabeza. Los Raijinshuu hablaban con Elfman y Lissana. Un sonriente Romeo, y una muy sonrojada Wendy bailaban al ritmo de la canción de Mirajane.

Pasada ya la una de la madrugada, casi todo el gremio ya estaba tirado en el piso durmiendo, y si no se habían ido a sus casas. Natsu estaba muy fuera de si, al final de cada oracion balbuceaba y reía.

-¿Sabes en que estoy pensando ahora mismo?- pregunto el pelirosa luego de unos momentos de risas y comentarios sin sentido.

-¿En qué deberíamos irnos a casa? Porque esa sería una gran idea- Respondio Lucy sintiendo que arrastraba las palabras.

-No, tonta. Pensaba en algo más… inmediato.-

Volvió a reír tontamente sin retirar sus ojos de los de la chica. Con toda la destreza que su estado le permitió, acercó su rostro al de Lucy, depositando en sus labios un beso suave y breve, aderezado con el buqué de un buen vino.

-Estás absolutamente loco si crees que vamos a..- interrumpió besándola una vez más. Medio hipnotizada la chica trato de seguir argumentando. -Estamos en el gremio… no creo que a el Maestro le agrade mucho la idea de que tú y yo…-

-Sólo que alguien se lo diga… al menos yo no pienso decirle nada.-

Buscar un contra argumentó en estado de ebriedad es particularmente difícil, así que aprovechando la confusión de la chica, el la tomó de la mano, con demasiado aplomo para alguien que ha consumido suficiente alcohol para dejar tendidas a dos personas, y la arrastró hacia el pasillo que daba a la sala de habitaciones extras del gremio.

-Debe haber una habitación vacía por aquí- Decía el pelirosa mientras abría cuidadosamente las puertas del pasillo, en las cuales se encontraba algún miembro del gremio dormido.

-¿Sabes que esta podría ser la mayor estupidez que hayas hecho?- Pregunto la chica al ver a su esposo abrir una de las últimas habitaciones.

-Una de las mayores… hasta hoy, ¿No es emocionante?- contesto con una sonrisa que hizo que su rubia esposa se sonrojara.

Dio un vistazo fugaz al interior del recinto, para luego volverse hacia la chica más sonriente aún. Quizás Lucy nunca entenderá la forma en que la personalidad de Natsu actúa sobre ella, dejando de lado el hecho de que es divertido y valiente, es capaz de embrujarla sólo con esa sonrisa, y aunque deteste admitirlo, accedería a cruzar el mundo entero si le rogara con esa sonrisa. Así que dejándose llevar por fin por su espíritu aventurero, la chica sonrio y lo beso, Natsu la tomo por la cintura y la levanto, llevándola a la cama que se alcanzaba ver a través de las penumbras. Rió suavemente cuando la arrojo a dicho mueble y se lanzo sobre ella. Dado su inconveniente estado, no se preocuparon demasiado en quitarle la ropa… ya estando inmersos en el momento, realmente el acto mismo no es relevante, importa que estaban haciéndolo juntos. Así que en ese tenor únicamente deslizo sus manos a los costados de sus caderas y por debajo de su falda para deshacerse de la ropa interior de la rubia con toda la delicadeza y torpeza que su estado procuraba, y a cada tropiezo ambos reían. Ella ayudó tanto como pudo moviendo su cintura para facilitarle el camino mientras se deshacía de el cinturón del hombre y abría sus pantalones.

-De prisa, vamos… te quiero adentro…-

-No deberías decir esas cosas Lucy-chan, no eras tu la que no quería hacer esto?- dijo con una sonrisa de lado el chico.

-Mételo ya, con un demonio! ¿Debo suplicarte?- le contesto muy sonrojada.

No le respondió. En su lugar, sólo puso su masculinidad rozando la entrada del sexo de la rubia, pero sin entrar, haciéndola quejarse aún más y obteniendo la recompensa de sus primeros suspiros. Estiró un poco las manos hacia su entrepierna y con suavidad abrió los labios de su intimidad, ofreciendo una vista simplemente maravillosa.

-¿De verdad no quieres esto…?- pregunta pensando que había ganado.

Una vez más, Natsu permitió que sus acciones hablen por el. Se adelanto, pero en lugar de penetrarla, hizo un suave masaje con su virilidad sobre su vulva, estimulando con delicadeza el pequeño, pero sumamente sensible punto de placer que yace en esa zona de su cuerpo, arrancándole los primeros gemidos de la jornada. Hizo eso por varios minutos, a sabiendas de que en poco tiempo la haría alcanzar el clímax, mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y movía las caderas intentando concretar el acto, que seguía siendo sólo de roces.

-Tú ganas…- dijo derrotada al tiempo que rodeaba las caderas del pelirosa con sus piernas. - por favor, te lo ruego… cójeme ya…-

La verdad es que Natsu ya iba a hacerlo de todas formas, pero se alegro no haberlo hecho antes. Animado ante su impaciencia, coloco sus brazos bajo la cintura de la chica para elevarla y dio una estocada profunda que le arranco un gemido intenso y suplicante. Su interior había alcanzado un nuevo récord en calor y humedad y comprimía sin misericordia alguna el objeto de su deseo. Comenzaron a moverse, demasiado bien sincronizados para estar tan ebrios, con tanta intensidad que por un momento Lucy pensó que romperían la cama en la que estaban y de la que sólo ocupaban la última parte dado a su frenesí.

-Termina junto conmigo…- Susurro Lucy con voz entrecortada.

Natsu pudo sentir que estaba por llegar al punto culminante, así que aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos y la tomo por las corvas, permitiéndole llegar más profundamente dentro de ella, dejándose llevar también por la alucinante sensación de su calor interior y las primeras contracciones que indican que estaban en la recta final.

-Lu… Lucy, voy a…-

-Hazlo…-

Ante su aprobación, hizo como le indicó. Sin embargo, en lugar de rebosar su interior, Lucy tomó la virilidad de Natsu e hizo lo mismo que cuando comenzaron: la froto con delicadeza sobre la fina y caprichosamente depilada vellosidad de su monte de Venus. Natsu no pudo ahogar un lamento mientras dejaba salir su semilla con fuerza sobre el abdomen de la chica, cosa que ella notó, y tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar los gritos que venían de su propio placer al llegar al cielo.

El pelirosa hundió rostro en el cuello de la rubia tratando de recuperar el aliento. Pudo escuchar su corazón, agitado, obligado a dar de más, su respiración dificultosa… ha sido un gran encuentro. Un momento después se separo un poco y observo el campo de batalla. Se ve sumamente sensual con esas medias negras a mitad de sus muslos. Su falda, desacomodada, no cubre su cuerpo, y las pequeñas pantaletas cuelgan de su pierna derecha. Su sexo se muestra arrogante ahora manchado de la semilla del hombre, al igual que su bajo vientre y su ombligo.

De su abrigo, aún sobre sus hombros y que explicaría porqué habia tanto sudor, Natsu tomo su pañuelo y limpio con delicadeza a su esposa, que parecía estar al borde del sueño. Luego de unos momentos de estar quietos, Lucy se sentó y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo para besarlo con ternura.

-Eres un hombre increíble- dijo sin restricciones. Natsu tenia una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

-Eso espero, debo ponerme a la altura-

Espero por unos momentos la respuesta al cumplido, y se volteo a ver a su esposa luego de unos segundos de silencio que no parecieron normales. Al ver su rostro había algo semejante al terror en su mirada, que estaba fija en un punto justo detrás de el. Natsu estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era lo que pasaba cuando un susurro de Lucy hizo compartir su repentino miedo:

-Lissana…-

Natsu se volteo tan rápido como le fue posible mientras intentaba acomodar sus pantalones. Tal y como Lucy había dicho, su albina nakama estaba ahí, sentada junto a una silla al lado de la puerta, sujetando una copa de vino en la mano izquierda y mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego de un momento su mirada se volvio mas seria.

La embriaguez de Nastu y Lucy termino casi de inmediato, y se quedaron sentados uno junto al otro, ambos debian lucir bastante sorprendidos para ese momento, es por demás preguntar a qué hora llegó, seguramente estuvo ahí antes que ellos, y desde luego, sería tonto preguntar qué tanto habrá alcanzado a ver… ninguno de los tres se movió o emitió sonido alguno por un interminable par de minutos. Quizás lo que más inquietaba a Lucy y Natsu de tan extraña situación era la actitud de Lissana, que los miraba con seriedad alternadamente mientras meneaba su bebida.

Por fin, la albina se puso de pie, haciendo contener el aliento de los dos magos, y les dio la espalda por unos instantes, encarando la puerta, lo que ambos interpretaron como una intención de abandonar la habitación y su oportunidad para acomodar su desordenada vestimenta. Ya para ese momento Lucy estaba pensando en un buen discurso culpando al alcohol de su poco apropiada conducta cuando un sonido hizo que el corazón de la rubia casi se detuviera. Sí, ese sonido era la puerta. Sí, lo había hecho Lissana… no, no estaba abriendo para irse… estaba poniendo el cerrojo, encerrando a los tres adentro.

-Me gustas… desde hace mucho me has gustado- los dos magos escucharon aquella confesión con incredulidad. -Y haberlos visto aquí me provoca muchos sentimientos encontrados… aunque todos muy agradables… de verdad, chicos, creo que son el uno para el otro, y por eso mismo…- se dio la vuelta, sonriente… espeluznantemente sonriente… -tal vez deberían compartir parte de esa felicidad con otros ¿No creen?-

Comenzó a caminar hacia los magos que estaban en la cama, con esa torpeza que causa el alcohol, arrancando un respingo de los dos… ¿exactamente qué pasaba por la mente de la maga cambiaformas en ese momento…? Lo descubrirían muy pronto.

-Voy a besarte ahora…- anuncio Lissana acercándose peligrosamente a los otros magos y rió.

-Un momento, Lissana… una cosa es que te guste Natsu, pero eso de besarlo…- intervino Lucy, su lado de celos saliendo fuera.

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, Lissana los había alcanzado ya.

-Sí… él también me gusta, pero no tanto como tú…-

Y así de sorpresa puso sus labios sobre los de la rubia, que no pudo hacer absolutamente nada mientras la joven del cabello blanco pasaba torpemente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Natsu sin creer la escena mientras Lucy le regresaba la mirada con los ojos abiertos cual platos sin comprender en lo más mínimo como habían llegado a ese punto. Pasaron algunos segundos, los ojos de Lucy seguían fijos en los de Natsu, pero cada vez más serenos. Natsu sintió como su corazón comenzó a ir más de prisa cuando vio a su esposa ceder al fin y dejar caer sus párpados mientras comenzaba a corresponder tan repentina muestra de afecto. Natsu no entendía nada, pero su sentido de lógica comenzó a apagarse poco a poco en cuanto observo ese espectáculo que muchos morirán sin haber visto jamás: ante el, dos mujeres bellísimas se besan con cada vez mayor ansia y sensualidad, logrando que el pelirosa contenga el aliento mientras sentia como el interior de su cabeza estaba por colapsar.

¿Natsu…?- lanzo su nakama mientras acaricia con su rostro el cuello de la cada vez más excitada y cooperativa Lucy. Natsu hizo un ruidito como respuesta, no salían las palabras. -Déjame estar con ella un poco… sólo por hoy… buscaré la forma de recompensarte.-

Y sin esperar una respuesta que nunca llegaría, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los grandes senos de Lucy y rápidamente se abrieron paso por debajo de su blusa.

-Detente, Lissana… Natsu está viéndonos…- susurró Lucy, de pronto congestionada y al mismo tiempo un poco culpable, pero dejándose hacer.

Así, si bien la ropa de la rubia no desapareció por completo, si quedó en una desnudez que no ocultaba casi nada. Lissana, pensando quizás que tenía el control, no se imaginó que Natsu sería el próximo en moverse dada su pasividad previa.

-¿Q-qué están haciendo?- preguntó un momento después, nerviosa al sentir las manos del pelirosa alrededor de su cintura mientras que Lucy comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa.

-Natsu y yo somos una familia, Lissana… y somos un equipo…-

La albina no respondió, aunque le costó unos segundos más salir de su estupefacción, y una vez que lo hizo, lo primero que salió de sus labios fue una sonora y nerviosa carcajada, que se detuvo en el momento mismo que Natsu su aparto su corto cabello para luego hundir sus labios en su cuello mientras su esposa hacía lo mismo, pero debajo de su barbilla. Apenas Lucy desprendió el último botón, Natsu retiro con suavidad la fina blusa de satín de sus delicados hombros.

A riesgo de sonar cursi, Natsu puede decir que Lucy es lo más bonito que he visto en su vida… pero mentiría si dijera que la alegre albina no es bellísima también. Su piel es nívea, y muy suave, lo sabe ahora porque sus manos recorren sus brazos desnudos y sus labios ya han hecho camino por su nuca y la parte alta de su espalda, su cabello corto y sedoso suelta el dejo de una loción muy llamativa que combinada con su química corporal expulsan una exquisita fragancia difícil de resistir.

Escucho la respiración entrecortada de Lucy, que se sienta en la cama mientras pasa su boca y su lengua por el abdomen descubierto de la víctima mientras que Natsu ataco con fuerza su oreja derecha y acaricio sus senos… son algo grandes, no iguales que los de Lucy obviamente, pero también muy bonitos y suaves… Lissana ya no reía, su sonrisa había sido sepultada por un gesto que combinaba sus ojos cerrados con una seriedad muy poco común en ella… lanzaba sonoros suspiros al aire mientras se aferraba al cabello de Lucy, que acariciaba sus piernas y con su lengua jugaba sin reparos con su ombligo.

-¿Lucy-chan…?- dijo… pero no se volvió a verla y por supuesto, no intentó detenerla.

Lucy levanto el rostro buscando los ojos de su esposo… los cuales lanzaban un fulgor deslumbrante y su gesto era diabólico y pronto el mismo gesto aparecio en los ojos de Lucy… sonreía mientras estiraba los tirantes de las coquetas pantaletas de Lissana, mostrándoselos a Natsu y poco a poco comenzó a bajarlas por sus largas piernas mientras retomaba la rutina de besos, ahora haciendo sus caricias bucales más íntimas y produciéndole escalofríos.

Las prendas de Natsu cayeron de sus hombros y al igual que Lucy comenzó a hacer su propio camino de besos por la delicada y juvenil espalda de la albina, que no parecía saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer, así que se mantenía inmóvil mientras dejaba que Lucy y su esposo hicieran su trabajo.

Tal como Natsu menciono hace un momento, Lissana es una joven bellísima, a diferencia de Lucy, no ha tenido le suerte de ser madre aún, así que su cuerpo sigue siendo delicado y muy esbelto, dando esa sensación de fragilidad e inocencia que resulta muy estimulante. Lucy por su parte, tiene ahora una figura tanto más elaborada sin llegar a ser voluptuosa, y que a Natsu en particular le despierta bajas pasiones en segundos.

Unos segundos después, confusa y sorprendida, Lissana lanza preguntas inconclusas al aire al sentir los labios y lenguas de los dos sobre su vulva, uno por cada lado de su cuerpo, y se sacude sin saber cómo hacer para asimilar lo que siente. Así tiene su primer orgasmo de la noche y ambos sienten sus piernas flaquear. Natsu la tomo con delicadeza por la cintura y la deposito con suavidad en la cama. Apenas habían comenzado y ella lo sabía, lo que la hizo sonreír aún más.

Lucy dejó a Natsu a cargo de la nueva tanda de caricias orales sobre el desbordado sexo de la hermosa albina mientras ella se montaba sobre la chica, haciendo un artístico intercambio de besos que tenía al hombre babeando, y es que si hay algo increíble y maravilloso que ver, incluso para Natsu que había rumores de que era asexual hasta que se caso con Lucy, es a dos mujeres bellísimas besarse con toda esa pasión y ternura. El pelirosa levanto las piernas de la joven para que su lengua llegara más profundo en ella, y la escucho suspirar interrumpiendo momentáneamente su actividad con Lucy.

-Es bueno, ¿verdad?- pregunto Lucy con una sonrisa traviesa.

-S-sí… ¿Cómo hacen para salir de casa todos los días? Si yo fuera tú, no saldría de la alcoba más que para comer.- dijo en medio del placer la otra maga.

-Y este tonto no te ha mostrado todo lo que puede hacer…- la chica volvió a mirar su esposo con un gesto aterrador que hizo que se detuviera de su actividad en la zona intima de la albina. -Vamos a prepararlo-

En un momento desapareció la poca ropa que le quedaba al hombre y ahora era EL, el que yacía boca arriba sobre la cama, las dos hermosas mujer estaban sentadas juntas a la altura de su cintura, mirándolo con curiosidad, el pelirosa no sabia que clase de expresión tendría en el rostro, pero por sus caras, debía ser una muy divertida.

-Esto requerirá un pequeño ajuste de vestimenta- dijo la rubia obteniendo un mohín de Lissana, Natsu supuso que hablaba de la ropa cuando los tres estaban desnudos.

Sin embargo, lo entendieron sólo en un instante después. Para evitar incomodidades, Lucy comenzó a anudar su cabello en una cola de caballo, haciendo a Natsu aún más feliz si es eso era posible…

Tomando la iniciativa y sin prevenir siquiera, la mitad de la masculinidad de Natsu terminó dentro de la boca de su esposa, y comenzó a jugar con sus manos sobre la parte que quedaba fuera. Se escucho una expresión de asombro por parte de Lissana que hizo que Lucy se hinchara de orgullo, siguió por un poco más y se separó de el.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- dijo con una sonrisa.

La albina no lo dudó siquiera, se prendió de el tratando de imitar a Lucy, y parcialmente lográndolo, aunque con la torpeza propia de alguien que no lo hace a menudo, pero aún así, haciéndolo muy bien. Luego de un par de minutos se separó también, mirando con un cierto matiz desafiante a Lucy -"… eh… chicas… esto no es una competencia…"- pensó Natsu.

E ignorando ese razonamiento (aunque no podrían en realidad ignorar algo que nunca dijo), Lucy volvió a darle una felacion a su esposo, esta vez haciendo algo diferente y respondiendo al desafío… lenta, pero voluntariosamente empezó a desaparecer en su boca la totalidad del miembro de Natsu, haciéndolo preguntarse cómo… podía sentir el interior de su garganta, era una locura, y habiéndose acostumbrado a tan profunda invasión, comenzó a subir y bajar, haciendo a su esposo aferrarse de las sábanas… simplemente era alucinante. Como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, unos minutos después ambas chicas hacían un esfuerzo compartido, a esas alturas, Natsu no sabía a ciencia cierta quién hacía qué, porque no podía abrir los ojos, sin embargo, era nítida la sensación de una lengua recorriendo todo el cuerpo de su virilidad, y unos labios jugando con sus _kintama_.

-Suficiente, ¿crees que esto se trata sólo de ti?- le reprende Lucy interrumpiendo el juego. -creo que nosotras también merecemos algo de cuidado-

-Pero yo…-

-¡Oh, guarda silencio! ¡Cumple como el hombre que eres!-

-Vaya… entonces de verdad eres un sometido… quién lo hubiera dicho- Lissana corona su frase con una carcajada. Natsu la dejo reír, tendría tiempo para aclarar ese malentendido.

-Quédate así- ordena su esposa, y el no mueve un músculo. Se acomoda por encima de el y con una de sus manos toma el objeto de su deseo y lo encamina para penetrarla.

-Ah… vaya… se siente algo diferente hoy…- qué perspicaz… piensa Natsu "no sé, Lucy, quizás tenga que ver con que has hecho posible una fantasía muy recurrente entre los hombres… es decir, compartir el lecho con dos mujeres hermosas es algo que simplemente no esperaba, es obvio que esté un tanto más excitado que otras veces!" -S-se siente más duro y… ¡Nhh…! Más grande… eres un pervertido…- le recrimina mientras lo mira a los ojos… su vientre, por algún motivo que Natsu no se explica, se siente también más estrecho. Baja poco a poco, disfrutando cada milímetro de intrusión, sigue hablando… -Te excita que Lissana nos este viendo, ¿verdad…?-

-¿Eso lo dices para mí o para ti misma?-

No responde. En su lugar comienza a moverse y tiende una mano a su invitada, que observa expectante y sin lugar a dudas obedecerá todas las instrucciones que le den. La abraza nuevamente sobre la cintura y la besa más pasionalmente si es posible sin dejar de ver a su esposo. Lissana menea su serpentino cuerpo sobre el abdomen de Natsu sin dejar de besar a su mujer, hasta que rodea la cabeza del pelirosa con sus muslos.

-Pues yo me quedé algo entusiasmada con lo que estabas haciendo hace rato, Natsu…- dice la chica sonrojada, más no tímida, -¿podrías continuar?-

Hizo caso y elevo su rostro hasta alcanzarla y comenzar a besar y acariciar con su boca su zona íntima… que por cierto estaba completamente depilada… si, así era… y no se limito sólo a lo que sus labios pudieran hacer con ella, también comenzó a utilizar sus manos, hasta que noto que estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que le hacía como para seguir charlando. Lucy aumentó el ritmo, dado todo el preámbulo, era sólo cuestión de unos cuantos frotamientos para tenerlo a su merced… así que comenzó a cooperar el también.

La primera en caer fue Lissana. Alcanzó un nuevo y escandaloso clímax casi asfixiando al mago en el proceso, para luego dejarse caer a un lado de la pareja, con los ojos apenas abiertos, observándolos. Con mayor libertad de movimiento, Natsu se sentó para abrazar a su esposa por la cintura con la derecha y atrapando sus senos alternadamente con la otra mientras saltaban sobre el colchón. Presiono sus caderas para que su unión sea absoluta, hasta que no se pueda diferenciar entre su cuerpo y el de el, mordio esos grande y maravillosos pechos, no tan fuerte como para lastimarla, pero sí para arrancarle alguna expresión en el camino, y así lo consigio. Ignorando completamente que no estaban solos, Lucy comenzó a pedir a gritos que la reviente.

El desenlace es tan intenso que resultó incluso doloroso. Natsu se recuesto nuevamente mientras veía a Lucy sonriente y con los ojos cerrados, acariciándose el bajo abdomen, encantada con la sensación de su vientre repleto de todo el fluido que sacó… ignoro por qué, pero Natsu sabe que esa sensación le gusta mucho.

Una vez más relajada, se separó de el, tendiéndose exhausta al lado contrario de Lissana, que los miraba sonriente y parcialmente recuperada… supusieron entonces que ella era la próxima…

Natsu la atrajo con suavidad hasta que quedó tendida frente a el, mirándolo con esos enormes e inquietos ojos azules. Natsu miro a Lucy por un momento, y vio como ella dio un movimiento con la cabeza… acerco sus caderas a las de su nakama y coloco sus muslos franqueando sus caderas. Instintivamente, la albina, abrió las piernas, dejándolas caer con suavidad sobre las de el.

-Sé delicado…- pidio.

-¿Es tu primera vez?- Pregunto sorprendido Natsu, ya tenian 26 y ella…?

-¡Claro que no! Pero si me lo haces como a Lucy-chan, me voy a romper- Ríe y extendió sus brazos hacia Natsu.

Y dando por buenas sus palabras, el tomo su cintura con suavidad y comenzo a penetrar lentamente a la única mujer con la que tendía sexo además de su esposa y bajo previo consentimiento. Como ya menciono antes, era algo inexperta y no sabía exactamente qué hacer, fue Lucy la que se acercó y acarició su cabello con dulzura mientras la besaba de vuelta.

-Tranquila… deja que él se encargue-

Y mientras las dos bellezas volvían a la rutina de los besos y las caricias, Natsu aumento no la velocidad, pero sí la intensidad de las embestidas. No pretende alabarse, pero después de complacer a una mujer tan demandante como su esposa, fue sencillo para Natsu hacer llegar a Lissana al clímax, uno muy ruidoso y húmedo, por cierto, y no fue el único, dado el tipo de rutina sexual al que estaba acostumbrado, tardo algunos minutos más, que le arrancaron otro orgasmo a su nakama en el camino. Dejándose llevar por la sensación, Natsu comenzó finalmente a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, y sintiendo llegar el final. Lucy lo nota y se acerco a el, besando su musculoso abdomen, por debajo del ombligo.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo- advirtió -Eso es sólo mío…-

Y eso fue suficiente para el. Al momento de terminar, extrajo su virilidad de la albina y Lucy presta la capturó con sus labios auxiliándose de sus manos. No dejó escapar una sola gota, y vio a su esposo con esa misma expresión perversa que ha tenido toda la noche.

-Ha sido una noche intensa- dice un poco después. Al mirarlo se da cuenta de que el tiene algo que decir al respecto. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Aún no termina- dice el pelirosa autoritario.

-P-pero…-

-De espaldas- ordeno.

-¿Qué pasa contigo…?-

-¡De espaldas, he dicho!-

Su expresión cambia, sus facciones se suavizan, excitada se derrite ante su autoridad.

Sí, de inmediato…- se da la vuelta, quedando recostada sobre Lissana, que ve la escena sorprendida y divertida. -¿Así está bien?-

-Levanta tus caderas- obedece de vuelta. -Ahora di… ¿quién manda aquí?-

-¿Qué?-

Natsu se inclino sobre ella, hasta que sus labios alcanzan su oreja y la mordio con suavidad.

-¿Quién manda aquí?-

-T-tú…- dice por lo bajo en medio de un suspiro. Natsu se endereza.

-Eso no sonó convincente… ¡Dilo! ¿Quién manda aquí, Lucy?- dio una nalgada a su trasero, una muy ruidosa.

-¡Ah! ¡Tú! ¡Tú mandas!- Respondió ella en un repentino trance mientras cierra los ojos. -¡Tú mandas!-

- Así me gusta-

Así, un poco después y sin proponérselo Natsu se dedicaba a hacerle el amor a ambas… simultáneamente… fue una verdadera locura, muy intensamente, muy ruidosamente… cuando intenta recordarlo no puede hacerlo con detalles, pero una gran sensación de felicidad se apodera de el.

* * *

><p>Natsu desperto cuando la luz se colaba ya por las ventanas junto con el trino de las aves matinales, pero no hizo nada. Entre los discretos sonidos que lo rodeaban escucho una conversación… abrio apenas lo necesario uno de sus ojos y noto que estaba en una de las orillas de la cama, Lucy estaba al centro, dándole la espalda y Lissana en el extremo contrario al de el. Eran ellas las que charlaban y reían discretamente.<p>

Estaba sobrio, así que no pudo evitar un sonrojo de notar la desnudez de Lissana, lo cual era raro dado lo que hizo ayer, que se sentaba con naturalidad sobre las sábanas, ignoro de qué hablaban, pero no le importaba, la única idea que en ese momento se daba cuenta su cerebro era que no había sido un sueño.

Su nakama se levantó finalmente y con naturalidad recogió su ropa del suelo y comenzó a vestirse. Natsu espero hasta que estuvo completamente vestida para fingir que recién despertaba.

-Eso fue… diferente- dijo alegre la albina mientras acomodaba su cabello con las manos. -Y supongo que nos ha convertido en lo que podríamos llamar "amigos íntimos"- Río con fuerza.

-Lissana… fue muy lindo, pero…-

-Descuida, lo sé… será nuestro secreto. Ahora debo salir de esta habitación sin que nadie lo note-

Y no es que fuera algo de qué avergonzarse o algo que ocultar… sólo que es una memoria sumamente personal, una que quizás no le cuenten a su hija… al menos mientras no sea mayor de edad. Lissana se despidió feliz, dejando en la habitación a la pareja casada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Lucy una vez solos.

-Agotado, con resaca, ordeñado al igual que una vaca…-

-Ahora vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste-

-No podría mentir de forma tan descarada- Y entonces había una duda que le picaba las costillas desde anoche… debía preguntar… -Eh… ¿Lucy…? ¿Acaso tú eres…?-

-Tal como me conociste, perfectamente heterosexual- dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto y comenzaba a buscar la ropa de ambos.

-Sí, bueno… entonces todo lo que pasó…-

Lanzó los pantalones contra su rostro.

-Digamos que soy una chica a la que siempre le ha gustado el chocolate… pero no ve nada de malo en probar la vainilla… ¿recuerdas?, ¡Solo no te hagas ilusiones de que esto pase de nuevo!-

- Aw, y yo ya que tenia planes para año nuevo…- Lucy le metio su ropa interior en la boca.

-¡No me tientes Natsu!-

* * *

><p>Ahí lo tienen, espero les haya gustado.<p>

Hasta la proxima.


End file.
